


The Tables Have Turned, So I'll Turn Your Tables

by LouAndI_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Harry has a big butt, Harry in Lace, Jealous Louis, Louis loves Harry's butt a bit too much, M/M, Obsessive Louis, Oh and Louis eats Harry's ass I almost forgot, Riding, The boys are in One Direction, Top Louis, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouAndI_Larry/pseuds/LouAndI_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis mumbled into his mouth. “Just had to upstage me, did you? Couldn’t live with the idea of me having 1-up on you, hm?”</p>
<p>“N-no it’s not like that at all.” Louis held a hand up to his lover’s face to stop him. He didn’t need to hear it, though</p>
<p>“Let me finish.” He began to unbutton his boy’s shirt with speed so he could mark up his chest. “I never said anything about not liking it. In fact, I’m going to use this little ploy to my advantage.”</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Harry finally has a bigger ass and Louis is going to have a bit of fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tables Have Turned, So I'll Turn Your Tables

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first smut where I went all out so I hope I didn't disappoint :)

One thing was for certain in the band, and that was the fact that Louis had the nicest ass of the group. It was what he was known for- at least when it came to the fans- and he had a bit of fun teasing them as well with it. Until, of course, Harry has to be the one to upstage him.

It was high time the boys decided that they deserved a well-rested vacation from the stress of touring, where they can unwind and maybe get a rest on. When it came to Louis and Harry, though, the twosome always left together and spent as much time with each other that they could get in. 

This time was different, however. This time they would spend their few days off with family like they promised last time. Their parents had missed them and groaned and whined over the fact that Louis spent so much time with Louis on tour and vice-versa. Their families wanted some bonding time as well, which the two understood perfectly.

This meant that Harry and Louis would need to get one lovemaking session in to cope with their separation. This was how how Harry spent his Friday night in a discreet motel room, a panting mess under Louis as the older rammed into him like there was no fucking tomorrow. They hadn’t even bothered stripping all the way because their flights were scheduled for 6 in the morning and it was already two.

Louis made quick work of Harry and he also made sure to leave as many sores and scratches as possible, at the same time being subtle to the naked eye. Harry’s legs were wrapped tightly around Louis’ waist and Louis nearly toppled over with how close Harry held him to his chest.

“L-Louis. Louis….I’m so….so close….” Harry whimpered into Louis’ ear. 

Louis kissed him hard on the mouth and mumbled out a “me too”, stilling as he came into his condom but picking up speed to push Harry over the edge. He did eventually, and cursed under his breath to see that he left red marks on Louis’ hips from how tightly Louis was in his grip.

“I’m getting old enough as it is. Stop trying to break me in half. I’m a toothpick at your disposal,” Louis murmured, turning over to the other side of the bed while laughing.

Harry chuckled with him before getting up to grab a tissue and turning his back on Louis to clean the cum stains from his chest. “Me? You’re the one bending me in half. And if anyone here is the toothpick, it’s me.” 

Louis hoisted himself up onto his elbow to look at Harry up and down, head to toe. “Very true. You literally have no ass.”

Harry’s ears burned at this, because he was extremely self-conscious about his derriere enough as it was. Although, he noticed it’s gotten bigger ever since they’d been having sex with Harry bottoming the most. He told Louis as much.

“I suppose, but it will never be on my level of enormosity, baby,” Louis smirked, reaching over to pinch Harry’s bum. The younger slapped it away and folded his hands over his arms, embarrassed. 

“Nothing to be ashamed of, lovely. Not everyone can be as….well endowed as me. Or as talented. Or as handsome….”

“Yeah yeah yeah, save your gloating.” Harry fell back onto the bed unceremoniously. His arse hurts enough as it is. It didn’t need any more attacking. Even in the early hours of the morning Louis found a way to be an ass. “You’ll miss my arse soon enough.”

Louis mumbled a ‘my dick will’ before wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and smooching his shoulder obnoxiously. Harry was always so easy to rile up.

“Baby you know I love your arse no matter how flat it is.”

“Fuck off,” Harry whispered, slowly drifting off as Louis threaded a hand through his curls.

 

~

 

At the airport, Harry and Louis found a secluded area to kiss goodbye and hug properly, although Harry’s tired moss eyes couldn’t help but travel down to Louis’ magnificent butt as he hooked his chin over Louis’ shoulder. It wasn’t fair. 

“Are you looking at me bum again, Harold?” Louis asked cheekily. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his own eyes and smirked. 

“No,” Harry mumbled bitterly.

“Come now, Hazza. I told you it’s no big deal. There’s nothing wrong with your butt. It looks like a white girl’s.” No offense to white girl’s at all. He was really only teasing, but Harry didn’t seem to catch onto the humor Louis attempted to present.

He pouted instead. “Exactly. You’re gonna leave me for a white girl.”

Louis cackled, quite loudly, and snorted as he threatened to keep the noise to a minimum. Lest the two of them need any more media attention than necessary “I don’t think so, love. White girls can’t dick me down like you can.”

Just then, Louis’ flight number called over the intercom and he kissed Harry one last time, already missing his clumsy goofball of a boyfriend.  
“Guess I’ll see you later. Hey, do me a favor and try to stop thinking idiotically. I love you, not your ass, you ass.”

“I guess. Can’t promise the same for you and that bum I’m afraid.”

Louis forces Harry’s beanie over his eyes before he leaves, shaking his bum in the process. It all goes downhill from there.

 

~

 

The few days the lads have off is a blessing, with no annoying paps, nor are there any nosy fan occurrences that were more so out of the ordinary than usual. In fact, it was an eerily calm couple of days of relaxation where Louis definitely had some self control in not texting and calling Harry. Nor did he spend one night wanking to a naughty picture of Harry in his angel wings the night he spent at his mum’s house. No siree!

Nonetheless, Louis missed his Harry and he even missed his crazy fans, so he got to the airport especially early to meet his baby. It wasn’t much of a drive, but he will make an ironic complaint to the Addison Lee company for it’s bumpy driver deliver service.

Standing by a wall and trying not to draw too much attention to himself, Louis whistled and stared at the airway in search of his giraffe of a boyfriend in high hopes. He was honestly so whipped on Harry it was pathetic how long these few days wore on for him. He also couldn’t bear the thought of Harry around other men because Harry always seemed to draw attention from them more than any sex. It’s like they knew he was attracted to men.

Then, he spotted in a crowd of people, a tall male figure with shades and a headscarf and yes that was definitely his Harry. 

“Hazza,” he said fondly to no one in particular, probably looking insane.

It made him smile, the thought of Harry being so naive to the desire he struck, and he didn’t even need a butt- or boobs at any rate- to do it. He just needed to flash his pearly whites and be himself.

Once Harry spotted his boyfriend, he did let his pearly whites show, as he walked faster to meet him. Louis grinned so wide. Despite all the lustful stares Harry had gotten in that short span of walking from A to B, but Louis wasn’t fazed or ticked off. After all, he has no reason to suspect Harry of any deception.

“Louis!” Harry cries out, jumping onto his shorter boyfriend like a baby koala. The older stumbles back and tightens his grip on Harry’s bum to keep from falling over.

“Hi baby. I missed you so mu- wait.” There’s a smug silence between them with Harry giggling into his ear. Louis ignores it in favor of...squeezing the handfuls of flesh his hands are currently occupying. “Harry….what is all this?”

He instantly drops Harry and bites his bottom lip. Harry glares at him and cuffs his hands behind his back, dumb act coming into play.

“What’s all what?” he asks innocently.

“Turn around, Harry,” he grits through his teeth menacingly. Harry’s smug look vanishes and his face heats up that Louis’ actually making this a public act. Nonetheless he does what he is told, quickly.

It’s quite the shocker when Louis’ eyes are met with the curve of what Louis would call a bu-dunk-a-dunk, as he likes to joke about saying. The jeans Harry wears definitely shows it off, and Louis can’t help but marvel at the fact that Harry made this into a competition for real and came back to him with all of this behind him.

“Harry….my god…”

Harry finally found reason to turn and meet Louis’ eyes with a mischievous glint in them. “Now that you’re done gaping, would you like to take me home now where we could talk about this in private? I’m sure your mind has imagined millions of questions to come to terms with this.”

Scratch that whole non-deceptive image Louis had just given his boyfriend

 

~

 

Louis couldn’t get home fast enough, and he made sure he’d release his sexual anger in some type of form that would humiliate Harry, make him pay for what he’s done. What better way than to finger your thunderous boyfriend as he sat in your lap in a public car ride home?

Harry panted at the discomforting suggestion of being fingered in a car ride when he was at a higher level to make eye contact in the rear-view mirror with their driver. Surely the driver had seen the plea in Harry’s eyes and the bob of his body as he began to ride Louis finger. The boy beneath him made sure he’d get to the bottom of this as soon as possible, so he could punish Harry for this later.

 

After finally making it home with a blushing Harry, Louis entered their flat and slammed the door closed with Harry’s body, kissing the boy with determination and hunger.

Louis mumbled into his mouth. “Just had to upstage me, did you? Couldn’t live with the idea of me having 1-up on you, hm?”

“N-no it’s not like that at all.” Louis held a hand up to his lover’s face to stop him. He didn’t need to hear it, though.

“Let me finish.” He began to unbutton his boy’s shirt with speed so he could mark up his chest. “I never said anything about not liking it. In fact, I’m going to use this little ploy to my advantage.”

Harry shivered as Louis trailed his tongue down to his nipples and worked them into sensitivity. Harry’s hair was falling out of his bun at an alarming rate and he cursed putting it into a loose, messy bun.

Once Louis had successfully reddened the nubs in his sight, he forced Harry to turn around so he could watch the boy present it to him from under the dark jeans he wore. This would be a morning the two would never forget, he was sure of it.

“As a matter of fact, change of plans,” Louis growled, stopping Harry from taking the pants of here. “I want you upstairs, fully dressed into your favorite velvet stockings where you can strip for me properly. Hair down, nips on fully display for me, and you’re going to put on that lipstick that I bought for you the other day that you never wore. Got it?”

Harry was nodding before Louis even got the first instruction down. He almost ran up the stairs in fear of making his lover any more angry.

Louis stared up the staircase and let out a frustrated growl. He didn’t need this so early in the morning. After nearly two weeks of no sex and no Harry, he was about ready to kill someone.

He brushed his fringe back over his eyes and was forced to palm himself to keep his cock at bay. He waited about 5 more minutes before he ascended up the stairway and into their bedroom, an expected but breath-taking Harry sat on their wooden dresser right in front of the bed. His legs were crossed and even shaven and he had done everything asked of him, even going the extra mile to leave out the lubricant on the bed and to close the blinds for the added darkness.

“These stockings barely fit me now. My butt could hardly snug into them,” Harry said just above a whisper. 

Louis stalked over to his prey, still as hungry if not hungrier, and used a great sense of self-restriction from himself not to pin him down like a rag doll and fuck into him using the little bit of prep he’d given earlier. Instead, he kissed Harry on the lips softly while feeling the cotton stockings, tasting the lipstick on his tongue afterwards, and went to lay down on the bed.

“Now, my little minx, you’re going to turn around for me, knees on the dresser and ass on full display, and you’re going to undress from those red restraints, slowly, all while explaining to me how you got those two grapes to turn into melons.”

Harry gulped and did as told, the angel. Once his ass was comfortable on the balls of his feet, he began. “Well, it all started about three months ago, when I got this fitness trainer named Derek.” He slowly bounced upwards to hook his thumbs in the backs of the tights to sneek peek a quick view of what’s to be seen under the tights. 

Louis caught a hint of his arse crack and stroked himself slowly. “Go on, baby.”

Harry’s voice dropped in octaves as he went on, grabbing the flesh of himself in his hands and slapping himself on the bum. “We were only discussing the healthiness of thighs and how they impact your fitness training, and he went on about how he got his sister on this new squat technique that helped her shapen up since she had her baby.”

He heard Louis moan and he could barely hear the sound of the stroking of a cock behind him. It was a familiar sound. He continued anyway.

“I mentioned how I wished I had thighs and a bum to ‘shapen up’ and he laughed and said maybe the new technique could benefit me in the long run as well if I were up for it. Could be done in maybe 3 weeks.” Harry figured that was enough teasing and he climbed off the dresser slowly. He couldn’t handle seeing Louis in a state of arousal because of him, so he had to close his eyes before continuing. 

“Didn’t think it was possible.” He swayed his hips to imaginary music and touched his sore nipples, whimpering out, “But you always mentioned to your friends- you know, when you get drunk- when they talked about their girlfriends bums how I didn’t really have one, not that it mattered. Well….I think we both know it did, or you wouldn’t have mentioned it.”

Louis had to stop himself, not only before he came, but because he couldn’t believe he’d said that. Stan certainly never mentioned it. He felt like such a tool of a boyfriend now. “That happened? Harry...you know I love you. I’m sorry that even slipped out of my mouth.”

“It’s OK, Louis. I know you didn’t mean it to be rude.”

“It’s really not OK, Hazzy. I knew good and well that it made you feel bad not having much of a butt, yet I continued to joke about it to the point where you felt self-conscious enough to work out to get one. I always loved your butt. Found it cute,” he smiled, finally getting Harry to meet his eyes. “But I love you way more for you and not what’s in your underwear.”

Harry smiled and placed a hand on his hips. “I love you too, but get out of sappy mode right now because I’m still going to rock your world with what’s in store beneath these stockings,” he giggled, making Louis a great deal harder, if that was even possible at this point. He was ready.

“Get on with it then.”

“With pleasure,” Harry replied, turning around and slowly bringing the tights over his new and improved arse. Louis’ mouth watered at the sight of the meaty globes and felt his dick twitch at the sight of it.

“Good lord…”

“You like it, Daddy?” Harry rubbed a hand over it and looked at him over his shoulder and through his lashes.

“Good god Daddy loves it. Want you over here right now,” he whimpered.

Harry giggled and let his feet out of the tights, pouting that he’d have to throw them away because he might have ripped them, and crawled over to his man seductively.

He straddled Louis’ lap and grinded down onto his cock, much in want of removing his sweatpants so he could grind down properly.

“Ah ah ah," he tuts. "An ass like that deserves a proper greeting. I want you on your stomach, ass in the air for me.” Harry made a noise like a squeal and did as told. He was such a good boy to Louis and he was told so. 

Once at eye level with Harry’s bum, Louis had what Harry was having earlier and kneaded the flesh with a satisfied grunt, he was about to begin working him open before he realized something. 

“Wait, your trainer is a guy and he’s seen the progress of your bum, am I right?”

Harry whimpered, not at all in the mood for irrational jealousy when his lover’s breath was tickling his rim. “Yes but he’s straight, Daddy. Got a girlfriend and everything.”

“There is no ‘straight’ man when it comes to the likes of you and you know it. You’re much too attractive for your own good.” Louis stuck the dry pad of his finger against Harry’s rim before continuing. “This is going to be a problem now isn’t it? Now there’s just another excuse for another man to look at you. Want you. Take you. Well I'm having none of it and neither are you.”

Harry wanted to protest against such a ludicrous accusation, before a stinging slap to his left cheek cut him off. 

“Daddy is not pleased by this. Not. At. All.”

Harry knew what was coming, and prepared himself for a round of spanking for every bad thought that Louis had of him and Derek. A hand came down and slapped him on his right cheek.

“I’d say 10 oughta do the trick,” he stated. Harry had sensitive skin so by the third strike to each cheek, Harry’s ass was bright red.

“It fucking jiggles every time I had it. Christ.”

“My arse always jiggled when you spanked me before,” Harry reminded him.

“Yes, but...not like this.”

Louis grunted as he brought his hand back and brought it down on his boyfriend’s bum, much harder than the last. By the eighth strike, he couldn’t help himself. He licked a long, flat stripe onto Harry’s rim, moaning while doing so.

“Mmm you taste so good.”

Harry almost sobbed, because his arse was red and buzzing from the force and Louis’ kissing and playing with his arse and enjoying the size of it was doing it for Harry greatly.

Louis finally got to ten and stuck his tongue deeper into Harry with as much force as he could. The taste of him almost made Louis cum so he had to grip the base of his cock to maintain.

He buried his face inside and thanked the heavens for Harry’s rash decision because who needs an iphone or internet access or wifi when Harry has a nice ass to toy with. He wanted Harry to hike his long leg over his face so he could eat him out raw. He wanted Harry to ride his face until his fucking legs cramped.

“Fuck, fuck Louis I’m gonna come if you don’t slow down.” Harry rutted against the blanket and reached around to get a grip on Louis’ hair. The older placed a final kiss to Harry before pulling up. His face was a mess of spit and slobber and Harry just couldn’t cope with this.

He kissed Louis fiercefully, helping him finally take his shirt off and pulling away so Louis can rid himself of his sweats and boxers. 

Louis then grabbed the lubricant and smirked when he saw it was banana flavored. “I’m going to ruin you for this. Fucking wreck you. You won’t be able to look your mother in the eye when I’m done with you.”

He squirted a plentiful amount onto his cock, keeping eye contact with Harry as he stroked himself into complete hardness.

Harry waited and tried to keep his breathing labored as Louis got into position. With one quick movement, Louis shoved his cock into into Harry’s tight heat, barely waiting for Harry to adjust before driving into him.

Harry wished Louis let him keep his hair up, because now it was sweaty and unmanageable and it kept getting in his eyes as he rocked back and forth. It stung a bit, but Harry loved the burn of Louis stretching him out like this. Digging his nails into Louis’ hips. Louis splayed his hands over Harry's lower back, pulling him in closer as he thrust into him with little to no mercy.

The bed hit the wall behind it dangerously hard making Harry moan for him to slow down. But fuck Louis could feel Harry’s ass jiggle on his cock and it was just so good and Harry had no idea. This wouldn’t last long at all.

“OK, plan B. I’m gonna need you to ride me into orgasm,” Louis breathed into his ear. It was no use in arguing, so Harry waited for Louis to twist onto his back so he could lower his ass back onto him.

Gaining momentum quickly, Harry rocked back onto Louis’ cock and struggled to hold his tongue, but he was drawing more towards his orgasm and couldn’t help it.

“Tables have turned now, huh Louis? Now my ass is gonna help get you off,” Harry said in a struggle to stop himself. Louis planted his feet down and began to thrust into Harry at a faster pace.

“Could always get me off. Always loved your arse, Haz. Always made Daddy cum,” Louis replied. It turned him on even more that his ass gave him a new confidence. Harry was never much for dirty talk. 

“Yeah, but not like this.” He punctuated every word with a sway of his hips. After it began to spiral out of control like their sex always did, Harry slowed down to figure eights once more, and came to a complete stop.

“Got an idea,” he murmurs to himself. He gets off of Louis’ lap and turns so that his back is facing the olders’ face. “Want to finish you off like this. Want you to see yourself coming inside my fat ass, Daddy.”

Louis almost came again and the teetering of almost coming but then stopping would surely do him in if Harry’s words didn’t. He watched as Harry sat back down and began to really work for it. He crashed down on Louis’ dick with each thrust and Louis was uncontrollable now. Watching his own cock disappear inside Harry’s juicy ass and come out again drove him crazy just like Harry said it would.

“Oh fuck! Loui- Louis’ m so close- Daddy!”

“Shit, baby I-”

Neither Louis nor Harry could last anymore and soon. Louis was coming hard inside of Harry while cupping his bum and Harry came untouched all over his own legs afterwards.

Harry crashed after that and Louis had to compose himself in order to clean his boyfriend and himself. Once Louis had gotten a warm rag to clean the cum stains from Harry and himself, he laid them both down. It was almost the afternoon which meant they’d been fucking like rabbits for over 6 hours, not that they minded.

“Harry? You know I love you. You don’t have to go try and change yourself to please me. I’m already 100% satisfied with the Harry I’ve always had.”

The younger smiled brightly at him and turned to face him in their bed. “I know, but I also felt I wanted to improve something about myself. And at any rate, I have you to thank for for my butt.”

Louis quirked an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

Harry chuckled before replying, “You certainly fuck me hard enough to get it.”

 

~

“Dayummm Harry,” Niall laughed at him the next week. “The fans weren’t kidding about your nice arse! Well done Louis.”

Liam groaned at Niall encouraging Louis and Harry’s inappropriateness, but couldn’t help but take a look for himself since Harry was leaned over their hair stylist's chair. Louis didn’t like that.

“Nobody can look at this arse but me,” he threatened, taking hold of the object in question possessively. Harry only groaned and allowed it to be manhandled, already prepared for Louis to place him over his shoulder with it still in his hold.

Louis walked away adding, “Besides, I still have the biggest one of the group so you can check that out as I leave.”

And of course the boys did. Why wouldn’t they?

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second part to this if anyone wants it. I love constructive criticism so if you would be so kind as to help me improve this I promise not to take offense to it :) Thanks for reading xx


End file.
